


Seven; One for Each

by Bennet_Doyeni



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Miraculous Holders, Seven Heavenly Virtues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11086989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennet_Doyeni/pseuds/Bennet_Doyeni
Summary: Each miraculous was designed to help others, to be a force for good, each one works differently, and each miraculous wielder brings a different strength to their attempt.





	Seven; One for Each

  1. She serves the city in every way that she can, and she serves her classmates in the same way. She loves to see them prosper and hates to see their suffering. She may have dreams of fashion and fame, but Marinette is no stranger to Humility, to the unglamourous work of saving the city one night and waking up the next morning to save her classmates project from disaster.
  2. Destruction is a force that doesn’t know the meaning of patience, and so Adrien must. He must hold back the rage that fills him, hold back the pain, hold back the tears. Patience and Curiosity are not the quietest of companions and his desire to know -his partner, his power, his father, his own self- is one that may kill him one day.
  3. Alya has never understood her best friend’s obsession with Adrien. It’s not that she doesn’t understand love, she loves Marinette and she loves Nino, and in a different sense she loves her classmates and her city, but obsession has never tempted her. She loves fiercely, she loves deeply, and she loves wholeheartedly, but always in appropriate measure.
  4. Truth is important to Nino, and he is glad that he doesn’t share the problems that come with being one of the defenders of Paris, he can keep secrets, when they’re Marinette’s and Adrien’s and Alya’s, but he has always been too giving of himself to hold any part back. Devotion to truth and charity will come back to you, in good ways and bad, and Nino is no stranger to the sacrifices that each require.
  5. Becoming a hero is bound to change a person, and becoming Queen Bee has changed Chloe. Before she was stubborn, unmoving. Now she is persistent, unceasing. It takes unceasing effort to work against a decade of habits, but Chloe knows it is necessary if she is to continue to be who she would like to become. 
  6. To have power and to give it up willingly is not an endeavor that comes naturally to most people, but Mr. Fu is not most people. He is satisfied in himself and understands his role in bringing out the satisfaction of others. An opportunity to do good is a kindness, and granting a purpose is a kindness too, at least, that’s what he tells himself, late at night when the terrors of the world keep him awake, too old to hope, too invested not to.
  7. Temperance is something that Hawkmoth has never known, he thrives only in excess, in excess emotion, in excess drama, in excess power. Excess is the force that promises more than it gives and Hawkmoth has never known how to handle the disappointment except to seek more, no matter how much Nooroo reminds him that his power was designed to be shared, not hoarded. 




End file.
